Rami Amadon
Profile Appearance Rami Amadon is a young adult with a light complexion, dark hair, and brown eyes. Rami Amadon wears a head wrap, green shorts, and brown sandals. Kohiid has darker hair than Rami, along with cat ears and a tail. Kohiid wears a black jacket with black shades, black pants, and brown shoes. Kohiid also wears a pendant with a green beast on his chest. Personality Rami is a logical person, and generally remains calm through most situations. He isn't the type of person to wait for negative situations to evolve, and is always trying to think one step ahead of his enemies. However, most of his plans involve the other Insignificants, and sometimes he finds it hard trust them at times due to past failures. Rami shared a bond with Sheehan on Karakapala that eventually turned sour. However, Rami maintained positive relationships with Curtis, Denzel, and Ian during his time on Karakapala. After meeting the other Insignificants and journeying to Belial's Hovel, he was able to make friends with them as well. Rami dislikes Edge, Sheldon, the King Sea Haegan, Tosen, and Zadroga, but has a deep hatred for Sheehan. Story (contains spoilers) Rami is an earth gamia user, and one of the main characters in Obsolete Souls™. Rami’s journey began on the shore of Karakapala Island. Rami didn’t talk much about his life before Karakpala Island, but there he met his friends Curtis, and Master Sheehan. Not too long after Rami’s arrival, a boy named Ian washed onto the shores of Karakapala as well. Much like Curtis did for Rami, Rami got Ian acquainted to life on Karakpala, and took him in as another student under Master Sheehan. Life on Karakapala starts to seem enjoyable until Curtis disappears from the island, and Rami learns of Karakpala’s inactive baskor. After a long period of time, Rami finds Denzel upon the shore of Karakapala Island. Rami introduces Denzel to Ian, and together they introduce Denzel to Master Sheehan. Denzel asks Master Sheehan for a way off of Karakapala, but Master Sheehan redirects the conversation to a more dire issue of a Sea Haegan invasion on Karakapala Island. Denzel decided to join Ian, Rami, and Master Sheehan in a fight against the Sea Haegans for the Dauphinius Stone, and the safety of Karakapala. The 4 of them worked their way to the King Sea Haegan's throne room, and to battle the King. After they fight the King Sea Haegan, the King tells them that his Sea Haegans have already begun invading Karakapala. Master Sheehan sends Denzel, Ian, and Rami back to Karakapala, so he can stay behind to finish off the King. Denzel, Ian, and Rami make an intense swim from the Sea Haegan hideout to Karakpala Island, and battle against the Haegans burning it down. The jungle like area covering the baskor was now a wave of flames, and somehow the baskor was finally activated. Rami peered into the baskor with Denzel and Ian, but before they could even think about what they saw, Master Sheehan approached them from behind. After a short verbal altercation, Master Sheehan killed Denzel and Rami while fatally wounding Ian. Afterwards, Master Sheehan traveled through the baskor to an unknown location. In death, Denzel and Rami were reborn in the center-verse. Although Denzel returned from the center-verse to universe within 24 hours, Rami remained in the center-verse for about a quarter of a year. Rami took that time to learn as much as he could about the center-verse, the universe, and the Zarragorians. During this time, Rami also absorbed Kohiid the Majestic’s power through majestic fusion, and was given the gift of vision from his parenting Zarragorian. When Rami finally returned to the universe, he traveled across Earth Alpha to warn Denzel and Ian about Thorg’s resurrection. Upon finding them, he successfully warns them about Thorg, and the Duphaine family is able to prevent the revival. Rami also begins to go by the name of Kohiid from this point on. After Thorg’s resurrection is stopped, Tosen reveals that Thorg was intended to be a countermeasure for the revival of Zadroga. Kohiid decided to join the Insignificants in their new quest to stop Zadroga’s resurrection at the hands of Litilnumia. However, before they were able to go after Litilnumia, they were attacked by a surprise Sea Haegan invasion on their entire city. Kohiid joins Ian, Phalle, and Zach in getting the Sea Haegans out of the city. Once the Sea Haegan issue was resolved, Kohiid and the Insignificants ventured out to Ravinan to enter Belial’s Hovel. Once inside the Hovel, they search high and low for the Litilnumia members. However, they all become separated upon entry, and have to survive on their own. The only person Kohiid encounters inside of the Hovel is Innocent. Kohiid immediately notices that even with his gift of vision from the center-verse, he can’t see the type of soul Innocent has. Innocent claims that Kohiid isn’t an obsolete soul, and because of that he will battle him with the utmost respect. Innocent beat Kohiid half to death, but Denzel arrived and shifted Innocent’s focus to himself. Kohiid begged Denzel to run away, but Denzel didn’t refused to flee. Innocent battled Denzel with more ferocity than anything Kohiid has ever seen. Innocent kills Denzel with an intense punch through the chest, and then leaves the area to return to summoning Zadroga. Kohiid, unable to move, lied on the ground next to Denzel’s body until Tamara, Trent, and Zach were able to carry them out of Belial’s Hovel. Kohiid woke up the next day in a bed on Prince’s submarine. Kohiid was the first of the Insignificants to wake up from the events in Belial’s Hovel. Kohiid and many of the Insignificants fall into a depression that soon turns into a deep depression after they learn that Jen failed to recover from the wounds sustained in her battle with Titania. Denzel makes an unexpected return from the center-verse for a 2nd time, and it gives the Insignificants a small spark of morale that leads them into challenging Litilnumia one last time. Sheldon formulates a plan for them that involves taking control of the Galaxy Kites from within Belial's Hovel. After tying up their loose ends, the Insignificants set out for Ravinan once more. This time when the Insignificants entered Belial's Hovel they weren't separated. At this point many areas of Belial's Hovel are now morphing between realms in the universe, and the center-verse. The Galaxy Kites that Litilnumia were previously using were quickly losing their energy. With a more balanced playing field, the Insignificants and Litilnumia clash one last time. Instead of encountering Innocent, Kohiid comes across someone entirely different, but familiar somehow. As Kohiid gets closer to this person, he starts to realize that the same person who disappeared from Karakapala is standing right in front of him. Kohiid calls out to Curtis, and Curtis immediately recognizes the voice of his old friend. Curtis understood that Kohiid was Rami, and Rami confirmed his swift deduction. As Kohiid looked at Curtis, he slowly became more devastated by his appearance. Unlike the way Kohiid remembered him, Curtis was now missing his left arm, his right arm was a mutated mound of flesh, his forehead was engraved with a horrid mark, and he was a member of Litilnumia. Curtis and Kohiid unwillingly fought to the death, and Kohiid emerged victorious. However, Curtis did not die from a wound inflicted by Kohiid, but from his own Nebrajin status taking over and reaching the end of its life cycle. After a heartbreaking victory, Kohiid rushed to Belial's Happy Place for the final moments before Zadroga's resurrection. Of the Insignificants, Trent, Tamara, Alex, Kohiid, and Phalle are the first to reach the door to Belial's Happy Place. Of Litilnumia, Dana and Joey reach the door as well. Joey lands a harsh surprise attack on Tamara's head that renders her unconscious in a pool of her own blood. Trent decides to fight off Dana and Joey so Alex, Kohiid, and Phalle can enter the throne room. Alex, Kohiid, and Phalle enter the throne room to find Edge standing in front of Zadroga's supposed coffin. As they prepared to battle Edge, Billy and Denzel arrived to join the battle. They fight Edge until he is seemingly defeated. Afterwards, Zach enters the Hovel. As Zach enters the Hovel, Edge becomes ecstatic. Zach raises his arms over his head, and in a horrid burst of energy his skin explodes off of his body, and he takes the form of an entirely different man. It is then revealed that as long as Sheldon has been roaming Earth Alpha, Zadroga has also been roaming Earth Alpha under the guise of Zach. All hope is lost as the remaining Insignificants realize that Litilnumia has successfully completed the resurrection. Zadroga kills Edge, and then ascends into a twisted darkness. Denzel pitches a back up plan that Sheldon came up with for this exact situation. Alex, Billy, Denzel, Kohiid, and Phalle attempt to battle Zadroga, but they are easily defeated. Zadroga begins to draw power from the universe to strengthen his body, but Zadroga failed to realize that he was strengthening the Insignificants as well. Zadroga moved deeper through the twisted darkness into outer space, but Alex, Billy, and Denzel gave chase. While Alex, Billy, and Denzel fought Zadroga, Kohiid and Phalle exited Belial’s Happy Place to search for the rest of the Insignificants. Kohiid helps Phalle carry Tamara out of the Hovel, and then proceeds to search for Ian and Trent on his own. Kohiid spends as much time as he can searching for Ian and Trent, but unfortunately he fails to find them. As Belial’s Hovel begins to collapse, Kohiid returns to the Happy Place for Alex, Billy, and Denzel. However, Billy is the only person in sight. Kohiid escorts Billy out of Belial’s Hovel before it collapses, and settles for an explanation later. Kohiid returns to Nebra-tech with Billy, but gives Billy some time to be alone. During this time, Kohiid talks with Prince and Titania about finding a way to get back into Belial’s Hovel to find Trent. Kohiid asks Titania about Tamara’s head, and Titania tells Kohiid that Tamara lost her memory. The next day Phalle tells Kohiid to meet her along the Path to Treblem. Billy, Kohiid, and Prince all agree to meet Phalle at Aki’s grave, and discuss what their next plans are now that Zadroga has been dealt with. Kohiid mentions finding a way back into Belial’s Hovel to find Ian and Trent, but he also talks of moving to Haytii to live a life away from being an Insignificant. Kohiid leaves the meeting with intentions of never seeing Billy, Phalle, or Prince ever again. Gameplay In combat, Rami has moderate capabilities with a focus on speed. Rami is a''' "Fisticuff" fighter. He can equip '"''Light Armor", '''and "Large Shields".' --- '''Rami's move list is as follows:' ----------------------------------------------------- In combat, Kohiid has moderate capabilities with a focus on speed. Kohiid is a''' "Fisticuff" fighter. He can equip '"''Light Armor", "Large Shields", '''and "Casual Clothes".' --- '''Kohiid's move list is as follows:' Musical Themes Kohiid's theme song is respectively titled Kohiid's Theme, and can be unlocked through the Jam Room. His song can also be heard on the Obsolete Souls OST. Other times the song can be heard are during Kohiid's Max Universe special move, and during Kohiid's battle against Curtis. https://dennelcake.bandcamp.com/track/kohiids-theme Gallery Kohiid Gallery 2.png|Artwork of Kohiid from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Kohiid Gallery 1.png|Artwork of Kohiid from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Kohiid Gallery Concept Color.png|Artwork of Kohiid from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Kohiid Gallery Concept.png|Artwork of Kohiid from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Kohiid Gallery 3.png|Artwork of Kohiid from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Kohiid Gallery 2.png|Artwork of Kohiid from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Chibi Kohiid Gallery 1.png|Artwork of Kohiid from the gallery in Obsolete Souls™. Obsolete Souls Christmas Wallpaper.png|Kohiid in the wallpaper from the Dennel Cake Christmas promotional advertisement. Obsolete Souls Ending Photo.png|Kohiid in the Thank You photo at the end of the game. References # Obsolete Souls™ video game # www.obsoletesouls.com # (Weatherspoon, D, D., personal communication, 2019.) # www.dennelcake.com